Madison
by KyronP
Summary: Madison Montgomery is a powerful witch and she couldn't allow a little thing like Kyle strangling her to keep her away from the New Orleans Coven. Tapping into her power of Resurgence, Madison is back and fueled by Dom Perignon, Christian Louboutin shoes and revenge. The Witch is Back and she's taking no prisoners.


**Chapter One**

She was twirling in the middle of the white bedroom, her six-inch stilettos clacking against the hardwood floor as she did it. In the dream she was always twirling. And she was always dressed in black. The dress was unbelievably fitted and it clung to her body like a second skin. And she was always spinning like some deranged escapee from a mental asylum: a wild, carefree twirl, as if she didn't care about who she bumped into. In fact, you were lucky to touch her if she bumped into you, he guessed was the feeling she was evoking with almost inconceivable ease.

Sunlight was always streaming into the room, giving her that otherworldly glow that made her sparkle just a little more than any other girl he'd ever seen or ever would see. It made her blonde hair, natural blonde even though you would have expected her to be a bottle blonde instead, shimmer just a little more.

And then she'd abruptly stop.

She'd turn to him—he was always walking into the room—and she would put her hands on her slender little hips and give him that mischievous smirk he'd seen in films and on television and in their bedroom so many times before.

"I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me," she'd say. "Surprise, bitch."

And then he'd wake up with a start, sweating and panting and nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"Kyle? Kyle, are you okay?" his girlfriend, Zoe Benson, asked. "What is it?"

Kyle Spencer nodded his head and wiped the sleep out of his eye as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

"I'm fine," he said.

"No, you're not," Zoe said, scowling at him from the other side of the bed. "I don't know what's been happening with you but it's been going on for a week now and you need to get it together. There are fifty girls here, Kyle, and we're responsible for them now. The school is full to capacity. I can't take care of them and take care of you if you won't let me in."

"Zoe," said Kyle, ruffling his shaggy, blonde hair, "I'm so sorry. You…You deserve better. A lot better."

The doorbell rang and they both jumped. It was midnight, after all, so they couldn't have been expecting someone. Once or twice a stray witch or two had wandered onto the porch of Miss Robichaux's but not for the past two weeks.

"I should go get that," said Kyle, jumping out of their bed and putting on a t-shirt. He slipped some jeans on and ran out of the room.

He couldn't tell Zoe that he'd been dreaming about Madison. She wouldn't understand because he hadn't told her that he'd killed her. Strangled her for her heartlessness, her coldness, her ruthless need to win. She'd refused to revive Zoe with her considerable magic and he'd punished her for it.

But Zoe was too good. She wouldn't understand. She'd end things with him.

Some girls were still buzzing around. The school had a consistent buzz now that they'd opened the door to so many girls. Girls cackling in the kitchen. Girls watching TV in the living room. Girls trying to sneak out of the house to explore New Orleans for the night. It was a twenty-four hour job, being the butler at Miss Robichaux's. But at least he was able to spend time with Zoe.

"Ladies," started Kyle, descending the grand staircase, "you know Miss Cordelia won't be pleased if you sneak out. And she'll find you. She sees everything."

The girls huffed and went back into the house.

Kyle casually strolled through the foyer of the house as the bell rang again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he yelled. He pulled the door open and said, "What can we do for you?"

And there she was: Madison Montgomery.

She was looking as beautiful as ever in a pair of figure-hugging blue jeans, black stilettos and a bustier top. A huge, black tote was perched on her elbow and her fur vest was wrapped around her size zero figure. Her hair was pulled back into a high, sleek ponytail and her make-up was absolutely flawless.

Madison shoved her bag at him and waltzed into the house in that self-confident way that she did everything.

"Be careful with the merch," she said over her shoulder. "It's a Hermes Birkin and worth more than you ever will and ever would be worth. Especially working in this shit hole."

"Ma…Ma…Madison?" mumbled Kyle, following her. "But…You're dead."

"You definitely tried your best, FrankenKyle," she said, walking into the living room, where there was a collective gasp by the girls who were sprawled out on the floor and on the sofas and loveseats strewn across the space.

"Do any of you brats have a cigarette?" asked Madison wistfully.

One of the girls handed her one and a lighter. Madison took the cigarette and waved away the lighter. She slipped the cigarette in between her pink lips and the end of it instantly flared up, smoke wafting into the air.

"Omg! Madison Montgomery is a witch?" gasped another one of the girls.

"Yes I am," said Madison, spreading out on a chaise longue on the far side of the room.

Moonlight streamed in this time and Kyle found his eyes transfixed. Was she a ghost? Was he still dreaming? Some kind of apparition haunting him? He knew he shouldn't have listened to Spalding. He should have told Cordelia. She could have brought Madison back with her powers. But no. He'd allowed Spalding to encourage him to bury her in a shallow grave in an empty lot a few blocks away from Miss Robichaux's.

Madison looked over at him and smirked again. "Spalding, will you fetch our Supreme? I need to talk to her."

"No need to fetch me, Madison," said Cordelia Goode, wrapped in a pink, silk kimono. Her own brilliant, blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun. "I sensed your presence a mile away: your magic was shouting at me."

"I'm sure it was," said Madison, rising from her seat. "To your office?"

"Of course," said Cordelia, nodding her head. "Kyle, would you get Madison a Coke please? And a cup of tea for me, thank you."

"Of course," said Kyle.

"Make it a Diet Coke, FrankenKyle," amended Madison, sweeping past some of the girls, who were still gawking. "I'm watching my figure."

Madison gave him a saucy wink and then headed down the hallway to Cordelia's office.

* * *

Madison sat down across from the Supreme and she crossed her legs and tapped her French-manicured fingers against the wooden handle of the stiff, rigid wingback. Cordelia was casually leant back into her chair, her eyes squinted at Madison as they waited for their drinks to be brought in.

A second later, Kyle nervously shuffled into the room and placed their drinks in front of them.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, glancing from Cordelia to Madison.

"No, Kyle," said Cordelia kind-heartedly. "That will be all. If I need anything else, I'll summon you."

"Thank you," said Madison, picking up her cold glass and taking a dainty sip.

Kyle left very slowly.

"Well. It's almost been a month since we heard from you," said Cordelia. "I called your mother. She said she hadn't seen you. Your agent, your manager. Nobody knew where you were. I was half expecting you to get an interview with Ryan Seacrest where you'd disparage Miss Robichaux's with your tales of child abuse and devil worship."

"I thought about it," said Madison, with a nonchalant shrug. "But it just seemed cheap and tacky. And those are two things that I'm definitely not."

"I'm aware. So where were you, Madison?"

"On the other side, of course. But I brought myself back."

Cordelia gasped. "You were…dead?"

"You're a sucky Supreme if you didn't know that."

"Well I was very busy, Madison. I didn't have time to deal with you and your tantrums. There are fifty girls at Miss Robichaux's alone and I have Queenie at another location right now with a mixed group of boys and girls amounting to about thirty. Our hands have been full."

"And I'm sure you were just happy that I was out of the way."

"I never said that, Madison. And I never would. You may not be my favorite person, but you are a sister witch. I would never abandon you in your time of need."

Madison rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't."

"But back to your death, dear. How could you have been dead? What happened?"

"Kyle happened. He was angry with me for not reviving Zoe when I clearly could. In a rage, he gave me the choke out. So I died. Again. It wasn't pretty."

"Kyle?" said Cordelia. "He did that to you? And how are you here now?"

"Resurgence," huffed Madison. "Misty wasn't the only one who could revive herself if she wanted to. And I picked up a few things from her. I went out to the swamp and slathered myself in that mud of hers. Best facial I've ever had. My skin is till luminescent. We really should bottle that shit."

"It isn't the mud. It's the skill of the practitioner. You're clearly very advanced, Madison."

"Whatever. When I was healthy again, I hopped the first plane back to California and got myself a room at the Ritz-Carlton until I was ready to come back here. Anyway, I want him out," said Madison. "Because I'm restraining myself from ripping him apart or lighting him afire."

"But why didn't you defend yourself when he was strangling you?"

"I knew he was angry," said Madison. "Justifiably so. I was a royal bitch. But it was only because I was convinced that I was the Supreme. That's the only reason why I didn't destroy him as soon as I was better. Speaking of, it's clear that you revived Zoe. I sensed her when I stepped into the school."

"I did," said Cordelia, nodding her head. "I did it while I was performing the Seven Wonders."

"The Seven Wonders," said Madison, her face taking on a faraway gaze. "Anyway, about Kyle. What are you going to do about him?"

"Well, for all intents and purposes, he's under our protection. He's one of us. And I understand your plight. He and Zoe are still very much together. And I feel like if I get rid of him, she'll follow. And she's important to me. She's on my Council."

"How nice for her," said Madison, with a fake smile on her face. "Anyway, he can't be here."

Cordelia rose and Madison rose too, their eyes locking.

"I suppose we need to discuss this with her," said Cordelia. "But it's late and I'm sure you're tired. Kyle and Zoe now use the room that you and Zoe used to share. So if you'd like, Madison, you can share with some of our girls. We have a few extra bunks available."

"Cordelia, have you learnt nothing about me in all this time? This is summer camp and I'm not a happy camper. I won't be doing that. I have a room at the Ritz here too. So if you want to come see me tomorrow, come. Until Kyle is gone, I won't be living under this roof."

"Of course," said Cordelia. "And I'm sorry about everything you endured. I truly am."

Madison stared into the wells of Cordelia's newly-restored eyes, trying to figure out if Cordelia truly was sorry. After all, Madison had only over been rude and condescending to everyone at Miss Robichaux's.

But Madison could feel the warmth emanating from the Supreme and she knew it was true. And she had endured a lot. Coming to Miss Robichaux's had been an experience and a half. She'd died twice already.

Madison extended her hand and Cordelia took it and pumped it twice.

Madison used her telekinesis and opened the door of the room. "Room 603. Just come over any time you want."

She waltzed out of the room and almost bumped into Kyle, who was hovering at the end of the corridor.

"Madison, I'm sorry," he whispered.

She squinted at him, pushing him with her power, and he slid across the wooden floors. And then she used her power to press him up against the wall.

Madison strode into the foyer and picked up her Birkin from on the table near the door.

"Stay away from me, you monster," she said. And then she smirked at him again. "I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me, little bitch boy. I hope you've been getting my messages."

Then she strutted away from him and used her telekinesis to open the door, leaving it open in her wake.


End file.
